


Brand, Design, Emblem, Mark, and Symbol

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Jughead gets re-inked, Betty gets her Serpent Tattoo, and FP is at the heart of it all!





	Brand, Design, Emblem, Mark, and Symbol

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea after an errant thought, my friend said I should write it. So here we are! The title is literally tattoo synonyms! SORRY IF IT'S LAME!

Jughead Jones had faced many things over the past spring. He had faced homelessness, his dad getting out of jail, going straight, falling off the wagon, climbing BACK on the wagon, Serpents, breaking up with Betty. And getting nearly killed by the Ghoulies and Penny Peabody. God he hated that woman. But some good things had happened. He was leader of the Serpents, his dad and himself were closer than they had been since before his mom left with Jellybean. And he and Betty had gotten back together, even after him being a stupid idiot, she came back to him. 

By all rights, he should be happy, but he wasn’t. And the heart of the problem was staring at him right in the face. Or rather he was staring at it. That puckered, scarred skin where his serpent tattoo used to be. The small little crowned snake that Toni had almost lovingly put onto to his skin. He still remembered when that buzzing needle had hit his skin, he had flinched. He had grabbed his shoulder and murmured comforting words as the little snake was branded into his skin. For better or for worse, that little snake had become a part of him, much like his beanie. And now, a part of him was gone. 

He really needed to stop moping over this, he had plans to meet Betty after she was done interning for the day. He needed to finish getting ready, he had finished his shower which was what brought him in front of the mirror. He cleared his throat and started brushing his teeth, whatever was done had been done and that was that. Once he finished his bathroom routine, he stepped out of the bathroom and went to the backroom and got dressed. Once he was done, he walked outside, got his bike and drove over to Archie’s. Thank god it wasn’t as far as it used to be. The Serpents had relocated to the North side of Sweet Water river, what trailers could be hauled were, and for the most part, everyone was enjoying sleeping outside. When the snow fell, they would figure that out, but for now, everyone was thriving. 

He pulled in front Archie’s just as Betty stepped out of the house. Her smile spread wide and full of sunshine as she ran to him. Her ponytail swishing with her movements. He met her halfway and scooped her into his arms kissing her deeply. She trembled against him and he pulled back for a minute to stroke her cheek gently. “Betts. How was your day?”

She laughed that beautiful golden laugh. “It was fine, how was your day?”

He shrugged. “You know, another day of camping out and leading the Serpents.” 

She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. “Hmmm you look pretty clean for being homeless there Juggie.” 

He laughed. “Generators and Sweet Water River Water. I am bathing in Fish Pee Betty. Remember that next time you want me naked.” 

She smiled at him and tugged him towards her house. “Odd thing that, I DID want you naked. Right now.” 

He worked his face into a leer. “Why Elizabeth, in the front yard? In front of the Neighbors?” 

She just rolled her eyes and drug him into her house, and up to her bedroom. Before he could protest, the door was shut, (and locked), and Betty was sliding off her shirt. What man could resist those emerald green eyes? 

Later as they cuddled in bed, she rolled over and slid her fingers across the hated puckered skin. He wanted to flinch away from her touch, but that seemed rude to him. She looked up at him, her eyes searching. 

He started to open his mouth, but closed it and instead got out of bed. As he pulled on his boxers he said. “Let’s go to pops, I’ll buy you a shake.”

She looked a little confused, but nodded and swung her legs to the side of the bed, pulling on her gossamer panties.

Later, when they were curled up in the booth, she ran her fingers up and down his arm, he finally spoke. “I am afraid to replace it. That feels like, I don’t know, challenging the Ghoulies and Penny again. And with her in Hiram’s pocket, I doubt he would really flinch if I finally got killed this time. And where would that leave you and my dad?” 

“Well it would probably cause a serious delay on my Serpent Retirement.” A gruff voice said above their heads before his dad slid into the booth across from them. He quirked his eyebrows at Jughead. “Been wondering why you been mooning over that scar on your arm boy. Why didn’t you say something?” 

Jughead shrugged, he really didn’t want to tell his dad that he was afraid FP wouldn’t even notice or care really about his tattoo. “I don’t know Dad. I guess because I didn’t want to seem like a whiny kid who lost his teddy bear.” 

FP frowned a little. “Boy, I am your dad. I may be a piss poor one, but I am still your dad. And I understand.” He slid the sleeve of his white shirt up to reveal his own mark on his shoulder. “This mark, it becomes a part of you. It’s more than just a symbol of a gang, it’s an emblem of family. Something to belong to.” 

Jughead’s mouth dropped open and then he had to swallow back tears. How could his dad understand so perfectly? He had seriously misjudged him.  
FP smiled and slid out of the booth. “I am going to ask Veronica if I can clock out early. You, Betty and I have a date with a needle.” 

In the basement of Pop’s, where Veronica’s new speakeasy was slowly coming together, was a bunch of smaller rooms. Some of the rooms were part of the speakeasy, VIP and private rooms. But a few rooms had been designated Serpent Rooms, one for when they had meetings and needed to discuss business with their president. As well as a tattooing room. It was in that room that Jughead re-earned his Serpent Tattoo, and Betty got hers. When both kids were finished, FP smiled and rubbed their heads. “You two make me proud.” 

Weeks later, when Archie sat in his swim trunks in the camp north of Sweet Water river, FP gave Archie his honorary Henna Serpent tattoo. He called out to Jughead as he finished his instructions to Sweat Pea and Fangs. “Hey Boy! Come have a look! Might be my best one yet.” With those words, he looked up at Jughead and winked from behind his glasses. 

Jughead couldn’t stop the smile.


End file.
